A Single Red Leaf
by Kujo Kasuza Phantomhive
Summary: Daun merah yang berguguran itu menjadi saksi cinta kita selama bertahun-tahun. Pita itu adalah hadiah darimu untukku. Latar diambil di Jepang. Oneshot!


**Disclaimer **: Hunter X Hunter hanya milik Yoshihiro Togashi. Saya nggak punya apa-apa O^O

**Warning **: OOC, TYPO bertebaran, AU, dll. Latar diambil di Jepang.

_**~Don't Like, Don't Read~**_

* * *

.

.

.

Angin musim semi berhembus dengan lembut. Daun-daun yang sudah memerah berjatuhan dari tangkainya. Kicauan burung menambah indah suasana. Seorang gadis berambut pirang terurai panjang sedang duduk di bawah pohon berdaun merah. Gadis itu menikmati pemandangan yang ada. Sesekali rambut pirangnya ikut bermain dengan angin.

"Kurapika!" seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang berlawanan dengan gravitasi memanggil gadis manis itu dari kejauhan.

"Gon, aku disini!" seru gadis itu seraya berdiri dari posisinya yang tadi duduk itu.

"Kurapika, ini sudah sore kenapa kau masih disini?" tanya Gon dengan tampang yang lucu.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin menikmati sore yang indah saja." Kurapika merapikan _kimono _nya. Kimono biru muda dengan _obi_ biru tua itu sangat cocok untuknya. Itu adalah _kimono_ kesukaannya.

"Ayo kita pulang sekarang. Ayah dan ibu mencemaskanmu karena belum pulang sampai sekarang!" Gon menggembungkan pipinya.

"Baik baik." Kurapika berjalan turun bukit kecil itu.

"Tunggu aku!" Gon berlari mengejar Kurapika yang meninggalkannya.

**Sehelai daun merah berterbangan**

**Terjatuh di pundakku**

**Angin lembut yang berhembus**

**Membelai wajahku**

"Kurapika." Sebuah suara lembut milik ibu angkatnya, Mito memanggilnya.

"Ada apa, bu?" tanya Kurapika mendongak dari buku yang ia baca, sebenarnya dia tidak membaca buku itu sama sekali.

"Malam ini ada pesta di rumah paman Leorio." Mito membelai rambut anak angkatnya itu.

Karena sebuah kecelakaan, Mito tidak dapat memiliki anak lagi. Lagipula suaminya juga meninggal saat ia masih sangat muda. Suaminya adalah korban perang yang terjadi di Jepang beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kurapika yang di adopsi oleh Senritsu saat ia masih bayi sudah ia anggap seperti putri sendiri. Sedangkan Gon adalah anak kakaknya ketika Kurapika berumur lima tahun. Gon dan Kurapika hanya selisih lima tahun saja.

"Apa aku harus mendatangi pesta itu?" tanya Kurapika sembari menyandarkan kepalanya di meja.

"Tentu. Lagipula paman Franklin juga punya kejutan untukmu." Mito tertawa kecil. Wanita itu memang sangat anggun.

"Kejutan?" Kurapika menaikan sebelah alisnya tanda ia kebingungan.

"Ya, kejutan. Dan katanya kau pasti suka dengan kejutan itu." lanjut Mito.

"Aku penasaran jadinya." ungkap Kurapika.

"Bersiaplah. Pesta akan diadakan jam enam sore ini." Mito berdiri dan membelai puncak kepala Kurapika.

"Bibi lihat! Aku menemukan seekor kumbang!" Gon tiba-tiba memasuki ruang tamu yang bernuansa Jepang itu. _Yukata_ hijau miliknya sedikit basah.

"Apa kau bermain di dekat sungai lagi, Gon?" tanya Kurapika.

"Kenapa kakak bisa tahu?" tanya Gon dengan tampang polosnya.

"_Yukata_ mu basah." ungkap Kurapika sembari menunjuk bagian bawah dari _yukata_ Gon.

"Kakak teliti sekali padahal cuma sedikit!" Gon menggembungkan pipinya.

"Sedikit apanya?" balas Kurapika.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua!" Mito melerai kedua malaikat yang selalu membuatnya senang.

"Oh ya, bu. Boleh aku kenakan _kimono_ biru itu?" tanya Kurapika.

"Tentu kenapa tidak? Kau sangat cantik saat memakai itu." Mito tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, bu!" Kurapika segera bergegas ke kamarnya.

Kurapika berjalan di koridor panjang rumahnya. Daun-daun merah berguguran dan jatuh di pundak Kurapika. Halaman belakang yang sangat indah. Kolam kecil tempat ikan koi berenang, pohon-pohon bunga sakura, dan jalan setapak yang terbuat dari batu-batu bundar. Mito memang memiliki selera yang tinggi.

Kurapika menggeser sebuah pintu geser yang ada di hadapannya. Ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas memang tetapi cukup nyaman. Sebuah rak buku di tembok sebelah kanan, lalu terdapat sebuah lemari pakaian di sebelah meja rias. Kurapika mengambil _kimono_ kesayangannya itu. _Kimono_ biru muda dengan _obi_ biru tua. Itu adalah hadiah dari Mito di ulang tahunnya yang ke lima belas. Sudah dua tahun ia mengenakan _kimono_ kesayangannya itu untuk acara resmi atau sekedar menikmati alam, bisa dikatakan itu adalah pakaian sehari-harinya.

Ia berjalan ke kamar mandi pribadi yang ada di kamarnya itu dan berganti pakaian disana. Setelah selesai ia duduk di depan meja rias. Ia keluarkan sebuah pelembab bibir dan ia oleskan sedikit. Kurapika tidak terlalu suka memakai pemerah bibir. Setelah selesai dengan dandanan wajah, ia beralih ke rambut. Rambut pirangnya ia sisir agar rapi. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah pita berwarna biru muda sama seperti _kimono_ nya. Ya, Kurapika sangat suka dengan warna biru. Menurutnya warna biru itu menenangkan seperti langit yang indah dan laut yang luas.

"Kurapika!" suara Gon mendekat ke kamarnya.

"Ada apa, Gon?" tanya Kurapika yang mempersihlakan Gon masuk.

"Eh, kau memakai pita itu lagi?" tanya Gon mendekati kakaknya.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Kurapika memandangi pita biru muda itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu itu berharga untukmu." Gon tersenyum simpul membuat wajahnya semakin imut.

Ya, itu memang sangat berharga bagi Kurapika. Itu adalah hadiah dari seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi. Walaupun sederhana, itu sangat berharga. Pita itu membuatnya selalu dapat mengenang orang yang memberikan pita itu kepadanya. Kurapika mengikat setengah dari rambutnya dengan pita itu.

"Kurapika, kau sudah siap 'nak?" tanya Mito dari luar kamarnya.

"Sudah siap, bu!" Kurapika berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya dan menggesernya. Tampak Mito yang sangat elegan dengan _kimono_ merah muda dan _obi_ merahnya.

**Aku percaya kau akan kembali**

**Benda yang kau berikan kepadaku akan kujaga**

**Aku akan menunggumu selalu**

**Sampai kapanpun juga**

Setelah perjalanan selama lima puluh menit akhirnya berhasil. Rumah paman Franklin memang berbeda kota, tetapi mereka selalu berkomunikasi dan saling berkunjung, maka dari itu, Leorio sangat menyayangi Kurapika dan Gon seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Paman!" Gon berlari dan memeluk Leorio.

"_Konbawa_, paman Leorio." Kurapika berdiri disamping Mito.

"Wah wah sepertinya pestaku kehadiran dua orang malaikat, ya." Gurau Leorio.

"Paman, kata ibu paman punya kejutan untukku. Apa itu?" tanya Kurapika penasaran.

"Kita masuk terlebih dahulu." Leorio mengajak Kurapika, Gon, dan Mito masuk ke rumahnya.

Rumah yang cukup megah namun masih asri. Kolam ikan koi seperti di rumah Kurapika dan pohon-pohon bunga sakura menghiasi halaman belakang rumah itu. Ruang tamu rumah itu berhadapan langsung dengan halaman belakang itu, sehingga memungkinkan untuk menikmati pemandangan yang dusuguhkan di rumah itu dari ruang tamu.

"Wah Killua kau juga datang!" teriak Gon saat bertemu dengan Killua yang sedang duduk di teras dekat ruang tamu itu, sedangkan yang dipanggil Killua hanya duduk santai sambil menikmati pemandangan yang ada.

Kurapika langsung berjalan-jalan di halaman belakang rumah itu. Halaman itu cukup luas. Saat ini daun-daun merah sedang berguguran. Kurapika mengambil sehelai daun merah itu lalu menatapnya.

"Andai kau ada disini." gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Seorang pria tinggi dengan _haori_ hijau lumut dan _hakama_ hitam terlihat sedang bersandar di sebuah pohon. Tangannya memainkan sehelai daun merah. Rambut hitam dan kulit yang putih tertimpa sinar bulan membuatnya tampak sangat tampan saat ini.

"Kurapika?" Pria itu mendongak dan menatap Kurapika dalam. Mata mereka bertemu.

"Ku-Kuroro!" Kurapika terperanjat dan segera berlari mendekati pria yang ia panggil Kuroro itu lalu memeluknya dengan erat. "Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau sudah kembali?" tanya Kurapika.

"Aku ingin memberimu kejutan." Kuroro mengelus rambut Kurapika yang panjang. Pita. Tanpa sengaja ia memegang pita itu. Pita yang ia berikan kepada Kurapika saat mereka masih kecil. "Kau masih menyimpannya?" tanya Kuroro.

"Tentu saja! Ini adalah hadiah pertama yang kau berikan kepadaku." Kurapika melepaskan pita itu.

"Hahaha ternyata kau menyukai pita itu." gurau Kuroro.

Kuroro adalah teman kecil Kurapika. Mereka tumbuh bersama dan selalu bermain bersama. Tetapi lima tahun yang lalu, Kuroro dan keluarganya pindah ke kota lain karena pekerjaan ayahnya Kuroro.

Selama pesta berlangsung Kuroro, Killua, Gon, dan Kurapika bermain kembang api bersama. Malam itu adalah malam yang sangat menyenangkan bagi mereka semua. Kurapika akhirnya dapat bertemu dengan Kuroro lagi. Kuroro adalah cinta pertamanya.

**Kesedihanku akan terbang bersama angin**

**Cahaya bulan yang pucat mengeksposku**

**Di hutan yang penuh daun merah ini**

**Aku akan meningatmu selalu**

"Hei Kuroro lihat!" Kurapika memanggil Kuroro yang berada di kaki bukit.

"Ada apa?" Kuroro berjalan menaiki bukit kecil itu.

"Bukankah pemandangan ini sangat indah?" tanya Kurapika.

"Ya. Sangat indah." Kuroro mendekati Kurapika dan berdiri disampingnya sambil menikmati pemandangan yang dusuguhkan.

"Kuroro!" Kurapika berlari menuju kaki bukit.

"Hei kenapa kau turun?" tanya Kuroro.

"Sudah sore dan ibu pasti mengkhawatirkanku! Jadi aku mau pulang!" Kurapika berjalan dengan tenang. Kuroro segera berlari mengejar Kurapika dan mengikutinya.

Suasana kota di sore hari menjadi lebih sepi. Daun-daun merah berguguran di sepnjang jalan. Kios-kios sudah mulai tutup. Benar-benar sore yang sangat sunyi. Langit kejinggaan semakin menghilang, digantikan dengan langit malam yang gelap. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Kurapika.

"Kurapika." Suara Kuroro memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Hm?"

"Bukankah hari Minggu ini ada festival?" tanya Kuroro menatap Kurapika.

"Ya, memang kenapa?" Kurapika memiringkan kepalanya.

"Maukah kau menemaniku ke festival itu?" Kuroro menatap Kurapika dengan tatapan yang sangat mantap.

"Tentu." Kurapika tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih. Kalau begitu aku tunggu kau di ujung jalan ini." Kuroro berlari menjauh dan Kurapika juga masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"_Tadaima_!" Kurapika memasuki rumahnya dan melepaskan sandal jeraminya.

"_Okaerinasai, onne-chan_!" Gon menyambut Kurapika dengan pelukan.

"Gon." Anak seumuran dengan Gon memanggilnya.

"Killua? Kau ada disini?" tanya Kurapika kepada anak berambut putih dengan _yukata_ biru muda.

"Ya, aku ingin main dengan Gon sebentar. Oh ya, Kurapika _nee-chan _ apakah kau akan datang ke festival hari Minggu ini?" tanya Killua.

"Tentu saja. Kuroro yang mengajakku." Kurapika tersenyum tipis.

"Oh." balas Killua pendek.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kurapika kebingungan.

"Tidak ada. Aku juga akan pergi bersama Gon nanti." Killua tersenyum ala kucing.

"Aku kira kau ingin mengatakan apa." Kurapika berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Di kamarnya, Kurapika menyulam sebuah sapu tangan berwarna hijau dengan hiasan daun merah ditengahnya. Ia menyulamnya dengan hati-hati dan rapi. Ia sangat senang menyulam.

**Suara genderang terdengar**

**Suara tertawa memanggilku**

**Daun merah yang berguguran mengajakku**

**Menari di tengah hutan bersamamu**

"Kurapika, kau sudah siap?" tanya Kuroro yang mengenakan _haori_ hijau lumut dan _hakama_ hitamnya. Sedangkan Kurapika kembali memakai _kimono_ biru muda dan _obi_ biru tua. Mereka terlihat cocok.

"Ya, aku sudah siap." Kurapika tersenyum. Pita yang diberikan Kuroro sewaktu kecil bertengger manis di rambut Kurapika yang pirang itu.

Selama perjalanan menuju festival, mereka bertukar pikiran seperti sewaktu mereka kecil. Berargumen kecil tentang buku yang kebetulan mereka baca atau mengenang masa lalu. Kuroro juga menceritakan kejadian-kejadian yang ia alami selama tidak berada di kota itu.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di festival yang dimaksud. Festival ini diadakan setiap penghujung musim semi. Suara gelak tawa terdengar dengan jelas. Suara musik festival terdengar semakin keras. Semuanya terlihat sangat senang. Kurapika dan Kuroro berjalan menelusuri kios-kios yang ada.

"Kau mau gulali?" Kuroro menunjuk kios penjual gulali.

"Boleh. Warna putih." Kurapika memberitahu penjaga kios itu.

"Baik nona." Seru penjaga kios itu dan mulai membuat gulali. Kurapika memerhatikannya dengan seksama sedangkan Kuroro hanya tersenyum kecil saja.

"Apa yang kau lihat, huh?" tanya Kurapika sinis kepada Kuroro.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja kau tidak berubah ya." Kuroro tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Memangnya kau tidak?" tanya Kurapika mengambil gulali putih dan memakannya.

"Hei bagi aku juga!" Kuroro mengejar Kurapika yang sudah berjalan didepannya.

"Tidak. Ini punyaku!" Kurapika mempercepat langkahnya tetapi belum sempat ia berjalan dengan cepat kakinya tersandung batu. Tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh, tetapi sebuah tangan memegang lengannya agar ia tidak jatuh.

"Ku-Kuroro." Panggil Kurapika tanpa sadar.

"Ya?" jawab Kuroro santai.

"Terima kasih." Kurapika berdiri tegak dan kembali berjalan. Berjalan dengan lambat dan mengikuti langkah Kuroro.

Suara musik festival semakin terdengar. Itu berarti mereka sudah hampir sampai di tempat festival itu akan diadakan.

"Hei, kenapa kau tidak menangkap ikan mas? Bukankah kau jago bermain itu?" tanya Kuroro menunjuk kios permainan yang dimaksud.

"Boleh juga." Kurapika menghampiri kios itu dan menggulung lengan _kimono_ nya. Dengan telaten Kurapika menangkap beebrapa ekor ikan mas kecil dengan sangat mudah. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya ia dapat memenangkan permainan itu dan mendapatkan sebuah gantungan beruang kecil.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kuroro.

"Seru sekali. Sudah lama aku tidak ke festival bersamamu." Kurapika tersenyum sembari memerhatikan gantungan beruang yang ia dapatkan tadi.

"Benar juga. Kalau tidak salah sudah lima tahun, bukan?" Kuroro menatap langit malam.

"Ya. Lima tahun. Waktu yang sangat lama untuk kau kembali kesini." Kurapika memandang sendu langit malam.

"Maaf. Maaf." Kuroro menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Tidak apa-apa. Malah aku bersyukur karena kau tidak ada." Kurapika dan Kuroro berjalan menuju sebuah hutan yang dipenuhi dengan daun-daun merah yang berguguran.

"Eh?" Kuroro mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Aku jadi tidak tergantung lagi padamu. Tidak seperti dulu, kau selalu membantuku." Kurapika tersenyum. Sehelai daun merah jatuh di pundaknya.

"Benarkah?" Kuroro mengambil daun itu dan memainkannya.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah dewasa sekarang!" Kurapika memang sudah terlihat dewasa sekarang.

Di hutan itu, mereka selalu bermain bersama. Di hutan itu menyimpan banyak kenangan mereka berdua. Hutan itu terletak di belakang tempat berlangsungnya festival. Bahkan mereka sudah menganggap tempat itu adalah tempat rahasia mereka.

"Kau ingat tidak saat kau terjatuh dari pohon besar itu? Kau terluka sampai-sampai aku harus menggendongmu pulang?" Kuroro menunjuk sebuah pohon yang cukup besar.

"Hu~ Aku juga tidak mau terjatuh tahu!" Kurapika menjitak kepala Kuroro.

"Hahaha~" Kuroro tertawa renyah.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, huh?" tanya Kurapika jengkel.

"Tidak. Tempat ini sangat banyak menyimpan kenangan kita." Kuroro menatap sekelilingnya. Tidak banyak yang berubah.

Brak! Brak! Brak!

Suara kembang api terdengar. Kembang api yang berbentuk bunga terlihat sangat indah. Ditambah dengan warna yang beragam. Malam itu adalah malam yang sangat indah bagi Kurapika. Ditemani daun-daun merah yang berguguran, Kurapika dan Kuroro menikmati kembang api.

**Aku tidak akan melupakan hari ini**

**Hari dimana kita dapat bertemu kembali**

**Kembang api dan daun merah ini menjadi saksi**

**Bahwa kita diciptakan untuk bersama selamanya**

Sore yang indah di hutan yang sama. Tidak terasa sudah tiga hari setelah festival berlangsung. Kurapika berjalan-jalan di hutan yang penuh dengan daun-daun merah tersebut. Ia tetap menyukai suasana yang disuguhkan oleh hutan itu meski sudah sering ia lihat.

Ketika sedang berjalan ia melihat seorang pria dengan _haori _hijau lumut dan _hakama_ hitam sedang bermain dengan daun-daun merah itu. Mungkinkah itu Kuroro? Pikirnya. Kurapika berjalan mendekati pria itu. Benar! Dia adalah Kuroro. Cinta pertamanya.

"Kuroro?" panggil Kurapika.

"Kurapika!" Kuroro mendongak dan menatap Kurapika.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Kuroro.

"Aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan. Kau sendiri?" Kurapika bersandar di balik pohon yang Kuroro sandari. Pohon yang cukup besar dengan kedua sisinya diisi dengan pasangan yang saling mencintai. Di depan Kuroro dan di belakang Kurapika.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu." Ungkap Kuroro.

"Bicara apa?" tanya Kurapika penasaran.

"Jika aku pergi..."

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh pergi!" Kurapika berteriak. Poninya menutup matanya.

"Bukankah aku bilang 'jika'." Kuroro tersenyum.

"Tapi kau tidak boleh pergi." Kurapika menahan tanginsnya.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan pergi." Kuroro mengatakan itu dengan lantang dan jelas.

"Aku...tidak mau...kau pergi." Tatapan Kurapika sendu.

"Ya aku tidak akan pergi." Kuroro tersenyum.

Daun-daun merah berguguran. Langit telah berubah menjadi jingga. Matahari akan kembali ke peraduannya dalam hitungan menit. Kurapika duduk di bawah pohon itu. Kuroro sudah pulang. Kuroro menawarinya untuk pulang tetapi ia menolaknya. Sekarang tinggal Kurapika sendiri. Ia menatap bulan dan bintang malam itu. Kurapika tidak mau berpisah lagi dengan Kuroro, tapi ia tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat Kuroro akan pergi dengan alasan yang tidak ia ketahui pastinya. Ia khawatir tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi.

**Memori yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan**

**Aku hanya berharap agar permohonanku sampai kepadanya**

**Dan kesedihanku akan terbawa angin**

**Pergi dan melayang di udara**

"Gawat! Gawat!" seorang tukang pembawa berita berteriak di sepanjang jalan desa itu. Semua orang keluar dari rumah, Kurapika, Mito, dan Gon juga ikut keluar dari rumah.

"Ada apa, pembawa berita?" tanya Mito lembut.

"Jepang akan berperang!" seru pembawa berita itu.

"Apa?"

"Jadi kita akan berperang?"

"Dengan orang Amerika?"

Semua warga langsung membicarakan ini. Keadaan Jepang memang tidak terlalu baik saat ini. Jepang sedang berperang dengan orang-orang Amerika yang ingin menjajah Jepang.

"Semua anak laki-laki berumur diatas enam belas tahun wajib berperang!" lanjut pembawa berita itu.

"Enam belas tahun?"

"Anak laki-lakiku sudah enam belas tahun."

"Aku tidak rela ia berperang!"

Sebagian ibu yang memiliki anak laki-laki berumur enam belas tahun atau enam belas tahun keatas mulai menangis.

'Tunggu enam belas tahun keatas? Kuroro sudah tujuh belas tahun. Apa ia harus ikut berperang juga?' tanya Kurapika dalam hati.

Malam itu di hutan yang sama dengan sebelumnya, semua orang berkumpul disana. Itu adalah tempat perpisahan dengan anak laki-laki yang berumur enam belas tahun atau enam belas tahun keatas. Di daerah yang lebih terpencil dari kerumunan orang itu terlihatlah Kurapika dan Kuroro yang berdiri berhadapan.

"Jadi kau akan pergi?" Kurapika menatap Kuroro.

"Tentu aku harus pergi!" Kuroro yang sudah siap dengan pakaian perangnya. Kemeja berwarna coklat muda pucat dengan topi ala prajurit berwarna senada dan senjata yang ia pikul.

"Aku..."

"Semuanya berkumpul!" seru kepala desa.

"Aku akan menunggumu!" Kurapika memberikan sebuah pita berwarna biru muda dan mengikatnya di pergelangan tangan kanan Kuroro. "Kau harus kembali dengan selamat!" Kuroro menghampirinya dan mencium keningnya lalu berjalan dengan tegak menuju suara yang memanggilnya itu.

Iris bagai samudra Kurapika tertutup poni. Detik berikutnya mata itu terlihat. Mata biru yang dihiasi air mata di pelupuk matanya. Daun-daun merah berguguran mengantar Kuroro pergi. Kurapika yang melihat punggung Kuroro hanya dapat menahan air matanya. Ia tahu bahwa Kuroro pasti akan kembali.

**Aku akan menunggumu**

**Tidak peduli berapa lama itu**

**Aku akan selalu menunggumu**

**Menunggumu**

Kuroro dan Kurapika sering bertukar surat selama ini. Ketentuannya adalah sebulan sekali mereka dapat mengirim surat untuk keluarga mereka dan Kuroro melakukannya dengan baik. Tetapi tiba-tiba surat itu terputus. Kurapika tidak mendapat surat dari Kuroro lagi sejak bulan lalu. Pikiran Kurapika sudah berkecamuk. Ia sangat gelisah.

"Kuroro~" lirih Kurapika di kamarnya.

'Kurapika!' gumam Kuroro dalam hatinya.

Saat ini Kuroro sedang berada di tengah pertempuran. Sekarang ia sedang bersembunyi di balik batu besar yang dijadikan sebagai tembok pertahanan.

"Serang!" Kuroro dan teman-teman seperjuangannya berlari menuju medan tempur. Mereka menembakan beberapa peluru kearah musuh. Kuroro berperang untuk melindungi orang yang sangat berharga baginya. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk melindunginya.

Tidak sengaja Kuroro tertembak oleh musuh di bagian dadanya. Kuroro tumbang, namun kesadarannya masih ada. Yang terakhir ia ingat adalah langit biru yang indah dan daun merah yang tidak sengaja terbang diatasnya. Menari-nari dengan bahagia. Ia langsugn teringat dengan Kurapika yang tersenyum sebelumm akhirnya ia menutup matanya.

**Untuk melindungimu kulakukan semua ini**

**Biarpun nyawaku taruhannya**

**Daun merah itu sebagai tanda janji kita berdua**

**Aku akan selalu bersamamu selamanya**

Sudah tiga tahun sejak perang itu. Semua orang yang diberangkatkan pergi berperang itu boleh kembali ke tempat mereka berasal. Kurapika yang sudah berumur dua puluh tahun itu berdiri di bawah sebuah pohon yang dipenuhi dengan daun merah itu menunggu orang yang ia tunggu selama dua tahun ini. Tidak! Ia telah menunggunya selama tujuh tahun.

Semua orang telah turun dari kapal yang membawa mereka dari medan perang kembali tetapi belum ada tanda-tanda dari Kuroro. Kurapika menepis pikiran buruk yang menimpa Kuroro. Daun-daun merah mulai berguguran seiring dengan runtuhnya harapan Kurapika tentang Kuroro yang akan kembali. Perbandingan di medan perang adalah satu banding satu. Tidak dapat dipastikan bahwa ia masih hidup atau sudah meninggal.

"Kurapika?" sebuah suara bariton lembut terdengar. Seseorang menghampirinya. Dengan topi seperti tentara itu, orang itu berjalan menghampirinya.

"Mungkinkah itu?" Kurapika membulatkan matanya. Saat orang itu membuka topinya, Kurapika ingin saja menangis. Bukan karena sedih namun karena senang.

"Aku sudah kembali!" Kuroro tersenyum. Dan Kurapika memeluknya erat.

"Akhirnya kau kembali! Aku tahu kau akan kembali!" seru Kurapika.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju rumah. Kebahagiaan meliputi mereka. Saat melewati gerbang desa pakaian mereka bukan lagi pakaian _kimono_ dan tentara. Melainkan pakaian seorang pengantin. Mereka akan selalu hidup bahagia selamanya.

**Aku tahu bahwa suaraku akan mencapaimu**

**Memori yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan dalam hidupku**

**Daun merah dan langit adalah saksinya**

**Kisah cinta kita berdua**

.

.

.

* * *

_**~The End~**_

Author Note :

Hallo, minna-san! Ada yang kangen saya? Saya datang membawa fanfic baru loh~ Okay lupakan itu. Saya membuat cerita ini selama dua hari dan selama dua hari itu saya lupa makan terus OvO

Bagaimana dengan oneshot kali ini? Apakah masih aneh seperti oneshot-oneshot sebelumnya? Saya tahu cerita saya itu memang gaje dan aneh. Entah otak saya emang konslet atau apa. Sebelum disumpel sandal jepit terima kasih untuk readers yang telah bersedia membaca cerita ini sampai akhir. Nah kotak review terbuka lebar untuk readers semua. Tinggal klik tombol berwarna biru dibawah ini dan keluarkan unek-unek kalian tentang cerita ini, ok ;) Jangan malu-malu!


End file.
